The Strength in Weakness
by Ashpatil67
Summary: Rory is going to live with her father after Lorelai is killed in a car crash. Trory.


THE STENGTH IN WEAKNESS

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I have done is mold the story to another possibility I have no wish to claim that I am the originator of the Gilmore Girls Concept.

So no lawyers please.

Authors Note: _Flashbacks are in Italics, _**Bold things are this that needs emphasizing (that's self explanatory) **

SYNOPSIS

Rory is going to live with her father after Lorelai is killed in a car crash. Trory.

* * *

CHAPTER 1.

Rory sat in the middle of the backseat of Mrs. Kim's car next to Lane while Sookie put the three brown bags of brownies in the cooler that Rory would take with her. This was not a happy occasion Mrs. Kim was driving Rory to the airport to live with her father Christopher.

Three weeks ago Lorelai and Rory had been driving back from Friday night dinner they had an argument there about getting Rory to choose between Yale and Harvard.

_Lorelai was driving back when she suddenly pulled over. She sat thinking for a while. Rory was just watching her curious as to why she halted there journey home._

"_This is not right…this is not what's meant to happen"_

_Lorelai turned to Rory then started the car up and u-turned back to her parent's house. She drove halfway in the drive way then as she was running up the rest of the way Emily came out. _

"_What on earth" Richard now came out as Lorelai ran up to the doorstep _

"_Hi, got a minute" _

_Lorelai pushed past the both of them and stood in the parlor of the house Rory had now caught up and was standing with her grandparents in the door way all three a little confused as to why she brought them back. _

"_Lorelai explain why you came bolting back and pushed your way back into the house. You gave the maid quite a shock she had to sit down…mind you she always has to sit down, lazy woman…she'll be gone by tomorrow",_

"_Mum focus I have to tell you something, I have to say that I wanted to go to Harvard so bad because no Gilmore has gone there be my own person was important to me, now Rory is the most important thing and if she chooses Yale over Harvard I will support that because she has wanted the ivy league life for as long as she wanted to be Christina Amanpoor… Now I know that you want her to replace me as the daughter that you never had. _

_But you have to get understand that that she loves you so much that she will cheat herself of what she wants to please you. And if you push her into Yale you will end up getting me. Now I know you resent me and I continually disgrace you with my presence but please don't manipulate this one thing this is a sacred thing to us. Rory's happiness in the most important thing in the universe to me." _

_Richard and Emily were stunned Rory was leaning against the door waiting for the retaliation finally Richard spoke up _

"_Rory why don't you see if the maid is okay by the sound of shock she sounds as if she is need of great aid." Richard waited until Rory had gone into the kitchen then turned to Lorelai and with a look of understanding said "Lorelai you do not disgrace us. You are a Gilmore you made choices and sacrifices beyond your years at a very young age. Yes they hurt us immensely, but seeing you happy now makes the pain of losing you back then worth it now. _

_I know how important Rory's future is to you that's why I suggest she purses a Yale education to get her into the ivy league system not because it would look good to have a granddaughter in my alma matter, but because you and Rory would still be in our lives if she went to college close to us. But if she goes any were else we'll love her just as much she's our granddaughter and you are my daughter and your happiness means a great deal to me as well. I know how it feels when your daughter leaves you I wanted to protect you from that." _

_Lorelai stood for a while and quietly almost inaudibly said you do understand _

"_You've just made it so hard for us to protect you your so self-sufficient you don't need us that much" _

_Lorelai then hugged her father for the first time in a long time. Emily started crying and Rory turned came out from the kitchen and stood in the doorway to get a better look she stood there proud of her mother and grandparents. _

That was three weeks ago on the way home from that night as they were driving home they were rammed by a drunk driver Rory left arm was broken and she had a minor Head trauma and mainly cut's and bruising but Lorelai was not so fortunate she came out will massive internal injuries

Rory blacked out at the scene of the crash but the doctors said that her memory of that night would comeback she was luckily that the crash only took away the night of the crash.

When Rory come to in a say the next day in the Hartford hospital Emily and Richard were there as well as Luke and Ms Patty

The only thing she could remember was that she was not waking up in her bed with her mother next to her. Lorelai had been telling her a story about how the bed bugs would bite her if she did not sleep downstairs with Rory to protect her. Every time her mother sleep in the bed with her Rory woke up early to find her still there then she would shift about pretending to be asleep and her mother would wake up and quietly leave.

_When Rory woke up on the Monday morning she looked around at four people in the room ms patty was sleeping in a chair against the wall and Emily and Richard were also asleep with Emily leaning on Richard. Luke was with his arms folded on the bed when Rory looked closer to him he saw that he had tear stains on his face. Rory sat up to get a better look at were she was. She was in a hospital she pushed her self up of her arms to help her sit up and felt left arm twinge she had a white cast on was looked. Rory was starting to freak out she couldn't remember what had happened and where was her mum. If she was in hospital her mum would never have left her side. She felt Luke stirred and look up Rory could see what she was leaning over. It was a picture of Lorelai and it said _

_**Lorelai Victoria Gilmore **_

_**1969 – 2003**_

_Rory Reached Forward Luke suddenly was aware she was awake and looked at her suddenly and then saw her just slowly bring the photo to her view and just held it there with a confused expression Luke quickly woke the other "She's awake" _

_They had decided earlier that it would be Emily and Richard to tell her but now they saw her and she was looking so innocent ms patty went and got the doctors _

_The accident had only happened four days ago _

_The paramedics phoned the first three numbers on Lorelei's mobile which were Ms Patty, Luke and Her parents _

"_Rory, honey" Ms Patty came to Rory's side next to Luke her grandparents on the other side. Rory had not looked away from the photo. _

_The doctor came in and gave her a check up asking her general questions asking her _

_What day was it and she replied Friday then her doctor paused and looked down then put away his stethoscope then asked if she remembered what happened. _

_Rory looked at everyone and shook her head then she felt a pain shoot through her head she held her hands to her head and heard Emily let out a strangled cry like she'd been holding it in for days. Richard held her tighter. Luke kept watching her and reach out and held her hand ms patty standing looking the most conflicted she had every seen her._

_Then she knew it was her mother that was what was wrong she had been staring at her picture but it hadn't occurred to her to turn it over. And she saw. _

_**In memoriam**_

_**Lorelai Victoria Gilmore **_

_**A loving mother, beloved daughter and to all a best friend. You were taken from us too soon…**__Rory couldn't read anymore she dropped the photo on the bed she had been holding…Rory felt numb _

_But Rory didn't scream she felt her stomach dropped and didn't move she felt like she was in slow motion. She slowly looked over to Emily and saw she was sobbing uncontrollably Richard was holding her up while tearing up himself they looked like messes Rory turned to Luke who was holding a handful of the blanket on her hospital bed gripping it with all he could. Like he was trying to keep himself together. _

_Ms Patty was silently sobbing. _

_If you don't say it I won't believe it Rory looked around all the adults were trying to speak but the sight of Rory's expecting face threw them into further sobs. She turned to Luke who had tears running down his face. Tell me please what happened _

_Finally Luke spoke up. 'Rory you've always been a daughter to me so I…Luke voice broke but he held himself together. He got up and sat on the bed facing her "your car was hit by a drunk driver on the driver's side… You were coming back from your grandparent's house late Friday night" Emily was inconsolable…MY BABY GIRL…I HAD TO FORCE HER TO COME HOME TO DINNER… I SHOULD HAVE LEFT HER ALONE SHE WANTED TO BE LEFT ALONE… BUT I DIDN'T LISTEN. _

"_Mum were is mum" Luke looked away from Rory he couldn't be the one to say it_

_Ms Patty Come forward and enveloped Rory in a hug. She had to be told but she couldn't look in her eyes she looked like Lorelai so much_

"_Honey they tried to help her but it was do late… she didn't make it" _

_Just hearing it she felt as though her stomach was being cut out_

When Rory Got out of the hospital on the Monday night Lorelei's Funeral was the morning after. Since then Rory had been a Shell of herself. Her grandparents Come and stayed in stars hallow to allow the most normal routine that Rory could have. School was not that important her College applications had been sent and now she was just keeping herself busy with the school counsel duties and with the Franklin. Paris had honored her wish of keeping busy and found things to keep her that way but never left her side.

When she got out of the hospital stars hallow banded around her as well given her support making sure that she new she was not alone. Especially Ms Kim she supplied a sense of balance for Rory she was stern but the same she treated Rory with sympathy but made sure Rory knew she had a place in her home.

Rory's support network was working for her helping her ease through the tremendous grief of her mother's absence. Until her father decided to file for custody of her. She was going to be 18 in a few months but Christopher had filed a case that because she was not going to receive her trust fund until she turned 25 then she will be needing support until then. Her grandparents had fought the case but explaining how they support her already as well as the emotional support she receives from the town.

But Christopher had the most influential judge in Connecticut on his side his father.

Her father had turned to be possessive seeing this as his chance to have the family he wanted. He had always felt quite left out when it came to Lorelai and Rory sure at was his choice at the time. But he resented not being there in the past. Now he had Rory and he wasn't going to give her up again.

Now Rory was being driven to the airport by Mrs. Kim with Emily and Richard meeting her there as they were sorting out her stuff being flown over to Boston.

The drive over consisted of lane telling Rory how that if anything happened if she didn't feel comfortable forget what the law says she can come back anytime she wanted stars hallow was her home and they can't take that away from her.

Sookie who was sitting in the front seat could hear there convosation but didn't get the secrecy aspect and said that of course screw the court ruling she come back anytime she felt. Mrs. Kim could now hear and shocked the car by saying. That she would deal with whoever took her away and she only has to stay is she wants to. Rory promised it would be okay and that she would keep in touch regularly then went back to leaning against lane.

Once they got to the Hartford airport. They meet Richard and Emily who had there driver help sookie and Mrs Kim. With Rory's bags that she was going to have until the rest of her stuff come through. Mrs. Kim gave her a quick hug. "Remember you are to come home if you feel unhappy there." She reminded Rory of her mother when she did that. Sookie was next 'okay I packed you some brownies and slipped in my pager and mobile details just incase you forgot them, and I put some coffee cookies I know you like and there are some… ' Rory cut her off sookie thank you so much…and gave her a long hug. I'll come back when I can dad might send me back for holidays I'm sure it won't be a problem.

Lane hugged her and told her in her ear that she put some cd's in with her bag and she made a rory come home kit she snuck in her bag. You must call me Wednesday at 7:pm if your dad can take you I can take his call time. Rory smiled weakly at this.

They said there goodbyes and rory went with her grandparents looking back at the three members of her stars hallow family. Wondering the next time she would see them.

_

* * *

_


End file.
